Unforgivable
by moonhaku
Summary: The past always comes back to haunt the future. When accidents and misfortunes happen one after another, the threat of prophecy looms ahead. When it comes to choosing between forgotten love and a destiny already foretold, what can possibly happen?SasuHina
1. Preface

* * *

_**Unforgivable**_

Preface

* * *

The full moon shone down into the room of a pale, dark-haired woman. A slight, but clearly evident smile graced her face. It was a smile that was full of sorrow and regret… 

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" she murmured, as if trying not to believe her own words. The man behind her showed no visible emotions to her words, although his clench on the kunai around her neck tightened ever so slightly. His dark ruby eyes were silent, not even showing a flicker of understanding or feelings.

The silver-eyed captive didn't seem to be surprised by his lack of response; she just kept that sad, sorrowful smile on her moonlit face.

"But it's sad," she whispered quietly, "I can't bring myself to hate you…even if you do kill me…" Her voice was thick with longing and remorse. She sighed, not even wincing when a trickle of blood dripped down her neck. A dreamy look came across her thoughtful eyes as she averted them to the shining light of the full moon.

"I loved you…" her light pink lips trembled as she said those words, "..once…" The dark-haired man behind her now showed a sliver of emotion to her words…shock…at her brave demeanor and quiet words. That only lasted but a second before his face reverted back to the emotionless mask it was so used to. Her words had some unknown effect on him, it was undeniable now…The kunai around her slender neck trembled a bit, shaking her crimson blood off his blade and onto her skin.

They stood there, the assassin and his prey, each daring one another to make a move. Pain and uttermost frustration was flashing through the man's dark red eyes while sorrow and regret shone through the lavender eyes of the girl ever so clearly. They both realized their innermost wish now, in that moonlit room…they wished that they had never met, never fallen in love…so killing…wouldn't be so hard...

* * *

I've GOT to stop getting these ideas. Or else I'll never finish ANY of my other stories. But I just can't help it! _And…_** BEFORE** _you read the next chapter_…**REVIEW!!!! That little blue button at the side is thinking about killing itself, click it and save the blue button!!!**

moonlight haku

* * *


	2. Remember Our Past

* * *

**_Unforgivable_**

Chapter One: Remember Our Past

* * *

The warm spring light shone through the heavy drapes covering the windows as a pale hand tugged them apart to behold the warmth of the sun. A pair of pale lavender eyes opened to survey the clouds on the early morning horizon. 

A loud knocking sound came from the other side of the embroidered fusuma as a young lady spoke, "Are you awake yet Hyuuga-sama?"

"Yes…you can come in now," the girl adjusted the drapery and headed toward the door as the panels slid open to reveal a young lady with pink hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Hyuuga-sama."

"Ohayou Haruno-san."

With that, the girl closed the shoji panels and proceeded to walk over to the closet in the large room. She carefully selected a pale lavender kimono with a matching deep purple obi sash. Then, with these things in hand, she walked over to the now seated girl.

"How do you want your hair done today, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Sakura-chan…I can always do it myself…" the seated girl smiled into the mirror that reflected back her image to the other girl, "You can stop pretending now…"

"Oh, yeah. Gomen Hinata-chan. I was just caught up in the moment," the lady, now known as Sakura smiled and backed away. She sat down onto the bed and watched as Hinata started to design her own hair in intricate loops and twists while only using a single hairpin and two ornamental chopsticks.

This was the practice everyday; Sakura would come in and pretend to be just a regular servant while Hinata pretended to be just a regular noble. The truth was, they were friends long before Sakura was designated as her personal maid. They had kept up their friendship in secret, since it would've been frowned upon if it had become public.

Hinata Hyuuga was the heir to one of the two noble families in Konoha, she was the equivalent of a princess, and her clan was always revered for its versatile combat skills through the use of a secret dojutsu, the Byakugan. She had wealth, fame, glory and everything a person could wish for.

The Uchiha family was the second of the noble families, they too, had a hidden eye technique, the Sharingan. It was derived from the Byakugan long ago and was just as effective. The two families were on relatively good terms with each other, considering a war would automatically break out if those two were to ever oppose one another. The head of the clan had two sons, an elder one named Itachi and a younger one, Sasuke.

The two families had tried to foster friendship between their children, although things didn't always go as planned. Itachi was, to put it simply, much too old for Hinata and much too quiet and cold for any proper relationship. So Sasuke was put up, he was like his elder brother in many ways, but was of a younger age, just a bit older that the Hyuuga heir. Throughout the beginning of their childhood, they had been pushed toward one another on frequent play dates; their families hoping that they would become good friends.

But as always, things didn't work out as they were planned to.

One day, years ago, a rumor began circulating that a member of the Uchiha clan had killed or fatally injured one of the Hyuuga clan in a midst of a battle. Although the details were unclear, the Hyuuga clan leader withdrew his connections to the Uchiha immediately upon hearing this. Now, sixteen years later, the children did not remember one another anymore, nor did their parents remember the reason for the sudden disconnection. Only that there must've been a good reason for it, and even if that reason was forgotten, the result should not be overruled.

So the two families never worked side by side again, they were friendly to each other, in a stoic, business like manner, but that was it. Today was a rare moment though, there was to be a meeting between the elders and leaders of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan in another attempt to discuss peace. The heirs to each of the clans were required to attend, possibly to learn from their elders how to maintain the fragile peace of their families.

Hinata arranged the last bit of her hair and applied a bit of makeup to her face. She had to make her father proud; it was already hard enough that she was a girl, not a traditional male heir. She rose from her chair and slipped on the pale lavender kimono. It was a new one; the silk had been imported all the way from China and custom-made to fit her figure. She waited patiently as Sakura tied the obi to her back and made more adjustments.

"Don't be so nervous Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled as she recognized the tell-tale gesture of nervousness in Hinata's fidgeting hands, "I'm sure that you'll be fine…"

"I hope so…even if I do find Itachi-san a bit…frightening…" Hinata bit her light pink lips lightly, thinking of the dark and pale face of the Uchiha heir. Something about him had always made him different, colder than the rest of them.

"Oh, and if you see Sasuke-kun, could you say something for me? You know, just like an introduction or something…" Sakura smiled shyly as she twirled her soft pink hair. She always acted this way when she thought about the younger Uchiha. As like many of the girls in Konoha, Sakura had taken a likening to Sasuke. He was rich, famous, skilled and had an unbelievable attraction to girls throughout the village.

"I doubt that I'll see him…but if I do, I'll try…" Hinata smiled, she hardly knew the younger Uchiha, not that she knew the eldest, but the younger had always been tucked away in the shadows of her memories since he was not the heir and therefore never officially introduced to her.

"Are you ready yet Lady Hinata? The meeting is about to start." An authoritative voice came through the closed shoji panels. Sakura gasped and quickly stood up beside Hinata, looking as if she had just been arranging her hair. Hinata tried to look her best when the door slid open.

"I already know you two are friends, so there is no hiding it. I will not tell, but just be more careful; there are others who would separate you, " the pale skinned man warned.

"Gomen Neji-nii-san…"Hinata looked at her fidgeting fingers, a pink blush of embarrassment appearing on her cheeks. She heard the man sigh and saw him shake his head in exasperation. Then he cleared his throat and asked them to follow him.

Neji was her bodyguard, her cousin, the son of her father's twin brother. Because Hinata's father, Hiashi, was born a few seconds earlier, he was in the main household while Hizashi; his twin brother was banished to the branch family. The branch family was sworn to protect the main branch even at the cost of their lives. Neji's father was sacrificed for the well being of the main clan, and since then Neji had hated Hinata, as if she was the whole cause of the matter. But something else happened and he had finally forgiven her. Hiashi had taken him in as sort of a second son in repayment for his father's sacrifice. So he was like a brother to Hinata, although they both knew that his future was to be entirely different from her's.

She sighed and walked out the door after Neji. When they reached the place of the meeting, the guard bowed low and let them in. There was a low wooden table in the middle of the room, and the clan leaders were sitting opposite of each other on silk cushions. Lord Hiashi looked up as Hinata entered the room, followed by Neji and Sakura. He smiled as best as could and introduced her to the other leader.

"This is my eldest daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. She will be attending this matter as will your eldest son, Itachi, is it?"

"Yes. I hope that we can work something out between us. It will be good to have the future heirs here too."

Hinata smiled nervously at both of them and took her seat beside her father. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the Uchiha clan elders and members observing her. It was unnerving to be in such a tense atmosphere. She tried to relax and listen to the discussion, absorbing as much as she could. When the meeting was adjourned for an early lunch, she bowed to Lord Fugaku and hurried out of the room. She met Sakura and Neji outside, waiting for her. They looked at her worriedly, but she smiled and they knew that she would probably be alright.

"Do you want to get lunch now, Lady Hinata?"

"Ano…probably just a bit of some green tea dango…"

"Hai," Neji answered, "I'll instruct someone to get that right away. Anything else? You look a bit pale, Lady Hinata."

"No, I was just a bit…nervous…thank you anyway, Neji-nii-san. I'll be in the courtyard…" Hinata bit her lip and hurried off.

* * *

Hinata stared at the sunlight reflecting off the tail of the golden koi fish swimming in the pond. Lily pads were springing up and frogs were croaking happily at all the flies hovering over the water. She took a bite of the dango, relishing it's slight sweetness and cool tea flavor. Her pale eyes surveyed the flowering lilies by the water and the fish swimming around underneath the cool liquid. 

She took another bite of the dango, placing the empty stick onto the porcelain bowl in her lap. This courtyard was her sanctuary, the only living things here were dragonflies, frogs and the golden koi fish in the pond. She enjoyed the musty smell of the wet leaves and the water in the spring. There was no other place like this in the whole Hyuuga palace. She was not permitted to leave the walls of her complex, so this was as close as she could get to the countryside.

She remembered that once, when she was almost twelve, her father had taken her out of the village and to the countryside for a visit with an old friend. It was amazing; she could still feel the warm beams of sunlight on her skin and the fresh smell of the earth. She had grown to love the countryside in those short weeks, but as she grew up, she was never permitted outside these walls again. Hinata opened her eyes, those memories only brought back pain and longing for a better life. It wasn't that she didn't get everything she wanted, but it just wasn't to her taste. She longed for fresh air and the musty smell of the dark and rich earth that only the countryside could provide. A princess could only have so much.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in the courtyard, watching and observing her. It wasn't a menacing presence, just a bit uncomfortable. Just to be sure, Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area around her; she stopped when her vision showed blood-red Sharingan eyes. Her Byakugan deactivated and she settled back down; there was no reason for an Uchiha to hurt her. She took nip of her dango and waited for the Uchiha to reveal himself.

A shadow appeared at the far corner of the garden, it seemed to be watching the fish intently, or perhaps just tracing the rippling water. She stared at the shadow until it disappeared. The presence was gone, and so was her lunchtime. Hinata sighed and got up. She walked back to the meeting place, ready to face more of those uncomfortable stares.

* * *

Hinata yawned quietly as the meeting was put to an end. The clans had resolved most of their problems and complaints, so there would be some peace for now. Hinata was totally exhausted although she had contributed little to the discussion, but Itachi hadn't discussed much either. He was just staring at her with those black, emotionless eyes. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the strange presence that she had felt in the courtyard. It was undoubtedly an Uchiha, but was it Itachi? It was unlikely, he didn't look like the type to be sneaking around. 

She slipped out of the meeting room to find that it was already dark and the full moon was shining down at her. Neji and Sakura were beside her as she walked back into her room. Neji left her at the door while Sakura followed her in. When they were finally alone, Sakura let out a loud yawn.

"That meeting was so boring! How did you keep awake during all that Hinata-chan?"

"It's just practice…" Hinata began to untie the obi and then she slipped off the yukata to reveal a white undergarment. She undid her elaborate hair and washed off all the make up. She felt Sakura staring at her back as she did so. She turned around curiously and asked, " Ano…Sakura-chan…why are you staring at me..?"

"I'm so jealous Hinata-chaaaan!!! You have such a great figure and you don't even flaunt it!!! If it were me, I wouldn't wear those boring old yukatas or kimonos…and your hair…it's so long and silky!!! How do you do this?!"

"I don't think so…I mean…I'm pale and boring…but you're much better, Sakura-chan.."

"Really?"

"Yes...you're very cheerful and confident…you're pretty too…I'm just as pale as flour…"

"I guess so," Sakura nodded, " I'm really like that?"

Hinata nodded reassuringly, smiling at her friend.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!!!" Sakura's mood was instantly lifted.

Then, as she was about to go, she turned around, "Ano…Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Did you see …Sasuke-kun today?" Sakura started to blush as she looked down to the floorboards.

"Gomen Sakura-chan…I didn't see him today…", replied Hinata as the image of the strange, _Uchiha _presence back in the courtyard flashed through her mind again.

"Oh...thanks anyway…good night Hinata-chan!"

"Good night, Sakura-chan…"

Hinata crawled under the bedcovers, determined not to think about the strange presence in the courtyard. She didn't know why it had unnerved her so much; there were constantly people checking up on her or making sure she was safe. Why was this any different? Maybe because it was an Uchiha, it couldn't have been Itachi, but what about Sasuke? She didn't remember Sasuke, no matter how much she strained her memory. He just seemed mysterious, out of her reach since he wasn't heir. She sighed and snuggled up with her silk pillow, trying to find the restful slumber she needed. _  
_

* * *

_A small lavender eyed girl fell to her knees, crying miserably from the blood coming up her throat. She clutched her chest and coughed up more crimson liquid, her tears mixing with the blood._

"_This is the fate of those who are destined for failure, Lady Hinata. Do not forget that."_

_A pale eyed boy with a stoic expression walked away from the collapsing girl on the ground. She cried until her throat was coated with more and more blood. _

"_N-neji-n-nii-s-san…"_

"_I am not your brother, nor your comrade. In fact, I have risen above the power of the main clan, and no one will stop me."_

"_P-please…"_

"_Those who are destined to fail will never succeed, because one's own fate can never be changed…"_

" _S-somet-times, w-we c-can m-make o-our o-own f-fate, N-neji-n-nii-s-san.."_

_The girl rose to her feet, shaking and wiping the blood away from her mouth. She reactivated her Byakugan and fell into the Gentle Fist stance. _

"_I'm surprised you're still standing, Lady Hinata. You won't be for long though, I guess that I'll just have to end this, for this is undeniably your fate…"_

_He turned around, Byakugan activated and charged at her. She barely dodged and brushed her hand off his shoulder. He gasped and jumped backwards, away from her. She panted, barely able to stand, but still smiling slightly. A fine sheen of sweat covered her body, and the blood just kept dripping from her open mouth. The boy frowned and said, " We cannot continue this any longer, for I cannot guarantee if you will live…" _

"_I'm s-sorry N-neji-nii-s-san…"_

"_You cannot understand anything, what can you possibly apologize for?"_

_Despite her heaving side, the pale girl smiled, "I c-can see th-that you're i-in mu-much more pain th-than I am, Neji-nii-san..th-those eyes, th-they're so much like m-mine… having to pr-potect the main br-branch with y-your life, never l-letting you ch-choose your o-own fate…i-is this wh-what you a-are r-referring to..Neji-n-nii-s-san? You tr-truly are…in m-much more pain.. th-than I…"_

_Fury appeared behind the boy's pale, puffed out eyes. _

"_I will show you the fate of those who are weak…since you seem to so desperately want that!"_

_With that, he charged toward her, intending on ending it, right there, and then. _

"_STOP!"_

_A figure appeared in front of the young girl, his eyes were red with three black dots in it. Without getting a better look at her savior, the girl collapsed. _

Hinata sat straight up in her bed, a sheen of sweat covering her face. She could feel goosebumps on her arms and legs. She shivered and thought back to the bizarre dream; it was real, not fake. Neji had beat her up when they were much younger, claiming that the branch family had surpassed the main branch. A feeling of longing came over her when she thought back to the figure that saved her in her dream.

A figure with red eyes that had black dots in it…the Sharingan. It had to be an Uchiha! She strained her memory for any recollection of the mysterious Uchiha, but her mind was empty. The strange presence that she felt in the courtyard kept flashing through her mind. She tugged her long hair in frustration, why did she keep thinking about that? It shouldn't have kept bothering her…unless there was something that she was missing…

The feeling frightened her, the thought that she was overlooking something, that she had missed something that would solve this whole puzzle. A chill went down her spine when she thought of that. She quickly lay back down and tried to empty her mind of such things.

* * *

"_STOP!"_

_A red-eyed boy flashed in front of the girl. She closed her eyes slowly and fell down to the ground. He turned to the silver-eyed boy, what had he done to her? _

"_Who are you?" The silver-eyed boy questioned him, wanting to know about the boy who had just stopped his attack _

"_No one in particular. What are you doing?"_

"_It's none of your concern."_

"_I think that it is," the red eyes narrowed, reading every detail of his opponent's movement and strategy. _

"_I was just showing her what happened to those who challenge destiny."_

"_So it is her destiny to die?"_

"_Her fate was decided as soon as she spoke to me."_

"_Who are you to decide who will die?"_

"_One who believes that fate can never be changed."_

"_Then it is because of fate that we have met," a grim smile worked its way onto the boy's face. _

"_Do you wish to challenge destiny too?"_

"_No, only to create my own! Katon: Gokakyu no Justu!"_

He woke up with a start. He sighed as he looked at his dark ceiling, he had been having that dream every night since that day…he still had no idea who the girl was, only that he couldn't stand seeing the other boy taunt her. That fight had happened when he was almost twelve, he guessed that the other boy was about thirteen.

_Right after he had launched the fireball at the silver-eyed boy, he had felt a small tug on his leg. When he looked down, he was astonished to see the girl's eyes slightly open._

"_P-please..p-please l-leav-ve…m-my f-father wouldn't l-like it I-if h-he fou-found you h-here…", she whispered in a hoarse voice. _

_He didn't agree until he heard a man approaching, calling out someone's name. He gritted his teeth and fled, he would have to find her later. _

The raven-haired man rubbed his temples, he kept getting a headache whenever he thought of that moment. He never did see that girl again…he had looked at that field for several weeks, but no one except the local village children came. He didn't remember her name or anything. He didn't see her again. Until today.

He was wandering around the Hyuuga Palace since his father and elder brother seemed too busy for him. After wandering here and there, he had stumbled into a lush courtyard. It had a pond that was filled with lilies, koi and frogs. He turned around and peered through the trees and greenery to find _her _sitting there in a lavender kimono.

He wasn't sure if it was her; since the last time he had seen her was eight years ago. She suddenly looked in his direction and made a hand sign. Veins bulged on the side of her lavender eyes, she scanned the area until she stopped at his hiding place. His breath hitched as he felt the intensity of the gaze. Then she smiled and looked away. An inaudible breath escaped his lips as he decided that it was too dangerous to reveal himself, so he slunk away.

Now he wished that he didn't. Maybe he could've asked if she remembered him, or why the other boy was attacking her. But he didn't, and that would haunt him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hinata groaned as the sunlight shone through her eyelids. She had forgotten to pull the blinds close last night, and this was her punishment. She cracked one eye open to see the face of a certain amused maid. 

"Waugh! Sakura-chan! Stop that!" Hinata swatted her away with a pale hand.

"You're FINALLY up, Hinata-chan!! I've been here for a whole HOUR!!"

"Ah…gomen Sakura-chan…", Hinata thought back to the dream last night. She didn't sleep for the longest time after that and it was affecting her mood.

"That's alright, but we seriously need to get going or else you'll be late for your lessons!"

"Oh…gomen…"

"Here, put his on, Hinata-chan," said Sakura as she handed her a white silk tunic with silky pants underneath. It was Hinata's training outfit; every member in their household needed to learn how to fight, it was what had made their clan strong and prosperous. After Hinata had slipped on her clothes and arranged her dark hair in a simple ponytail, Sakura pushed her out the door and followed behind her to the training area.

* * *

When they had gotten there, they saw that Neji and Hiashi were already there. Sakura saw them and bowed politely, then she scurried off. Hinata trained with her father and cousin until late in the morning, then her father had to go take care of clan business. She wiped the sweat off from her chin and resumed her sparring with Neji. Every time she let out a burst of chakra from her palms, she kept thinking back to the day that the Uchiha boy had come to her aide. She knew that even now, Neji was stronger than her and could probably kill her in a second, but he always went easy on her, letting her train to her full extent. 

She had overheard her father talk to the elders about possibly finding a way to erase the curse mark from Neji's forehead so he could become clan leader. He argued that it really wasn't fair that Neji would be stuck in a life of servanthood when he had so much potential since he possessed the truest form of the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai that they had ever seen.

Hinata didn't mind, she understood that Neji was very strong and probably deserved it more than her, but she always felt a pang of sadness that Neji would never get what he truly deserved. When noon came, Hinata and Neji decided to stop and take the rest of the day off. Hinata trudged off to her room to take a nice warm bath and then she changed into a white and lavender yukata with a jasmine sash. She retied her ponytail and wandered around her complex with Neji behind her. Sakura had taken the rest of the day off to take care of some personal business.

After a while Hinata looked over her shoulder and said, "Ano…Neji-nii-san?"

"Yes, Lady Hinata?"

"…did you happen…to see any…people going around yesterday?"

"There were a lot of people milling around yesterday, there was a meeting, remember? Or were you asking about someone in particular, Lady Hinata?"

"Ano…I know…I wasn't asking about anyone…"

"Do you have something else on your mind, Lady Hinata?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled at Neji for a second before saying it, "Please don't call me that…"

"What, Lady Hinata?"

"Just…don't call me 'Lady Hinata', I've done some thinking…just call me Hinata…"

"…"

When she heard no response, she blushed from embarrassment and tried to hurry away. A hand reached out and caught her wrist just as she was about to go. She turned around to look at Neji, who was smiling a little.

"…thank you…Hinata…"

She blushed and he let go of her hand. They walked around quietly, discussing things from time to time for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san?" 

"Yes, Hinata?"

"…do you think that…my father…would let me…go outside…?"

"I doubt it. Lord Hiashi is very protective of you."

"…I know…I just really…want to go out…"

"I will see if I can convince him, but don't get your hopes up Hinata."

In a flash, Neji disappeared. Hinata sighed, it'd been almost a week since the meeting and her curiosity was growing. The cherry blossoms were opening and Hinata longed to go up the mountains where they were the most beautiful. But Lord Hiashi hadn't let Hinata out of the complex from the time that she was almost kidnapped when she was only six. He killed the kidnapper and then found out that the kidnapper was the head ninja from the Cloud. The Cloud village denied all the accusations and demanded the body of the man who had killed their ninja.

Hiashi was supposed to go, but his twin brother, Hizashi, had chosen to go instead. Since Hizashi had the seal on him, the secret of the Byakugan would never be given away with his body. Hiashi tried to prevent Hizashi from doing so, but he was adamant. He was happy to die, not for the Hyuuga Clan, but because Hiashi was his brother. He was glad that he had been able to choose his own destiny, even if it was death. Because when he had made that choice, he had become free. Neji and Hinata never learned the truth until much, much later, if they had, it could've prevented years of hatred and hurt. After that kidnapping which led to the death of his brother, Lord Hiashi never let Hinata out again. She was heir to Hyuuga Clan and the secrets that she contained were much too important to lose to an enemy. The Hyuuga complex was the only place she could be truly safe.

The only other time she was permitted to go out was with her father when she was almost twelve. Those were the happiest weeks of her life, even after Neji hurt her. And that all led to that mysterious Uchiha stranger again. Who was he? Why did he protect her? Surely he had nothing to gain from her life.

"…Hinata."

"Eh? Ah…gomen Neji-nii-san. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that Lord Hiashi said that you could go…if I and five of the ANBU went with you…"

"Eeps. That's not good…I would attract way too much attention. Five ANBU…that's a lot for a simple trip to the mountains…"

"He's just interested in your safety, Hinata."

"Yes…but I just get so frustrated sometimes…you're lucky Neji-nii-san…at least you can go with TenTen…"

He cleared his throat lightly and a barely visible blush crossed his face. TenTen was a girl that he had met a few years back when he was still training in a squad. She had chocolate brown hair and a warm, bubbly personality. Her specialty was weapons, which had earned her the nickname, "Weapons Mistress." She was always sporting two buns at the top of her head and a traditional Chinese shirt. Neji had taken quite a liking to her when they went out for a mission a couple years back.

"…I envy you so much sometimes…"

"Don't say that, Hinata. I'm sure you'll be able to go out soon."

"…no…I probably won't leave until it's time my father retires as leader and I take my turn…then I'll never have time to go anywhere…"

Neji looked at the downcast girl beside him compassionately. She wasn't suited for this life, he thought, she was supposed to be out in the countryside, running and playing with the birds and animals. Her skin was always so pale and her body was so skinny, she borderlined on unhealthy or anorexic. Her personality used to be so happy and easygoing, until she was shut into the complex, never to stretch her wings again. Even though he may never remove the curse mark from his head, he still had more freedom than she did.

She sighed again and trudged off in the direction of her room. He followed her there and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves after she went in.

* * *

_A silver-eyed girl laughed happily as the boy gave her a couple of flowers that he had picked from the field. The dark-haired boy smiled, happy that he had made her smile. She wove the flowers into a necklace and placed it around his neck._

"…_it look good on you Sasu-kun…"_

"_Wow. Thanks Hina-chan!"_

_The girl smiled again_ _as the boy touched the assortment of flowers around his neck gingerly. Then he growled and started to chase the girl around playfully. She shrieked with laughter and attempted to run away, only to be pinned to the ground by the little raven-haired boy. _

_They both started to giggle when they realized their awkward position. Then the silver-eyed girl lay down onto the grass and blew a piece of her hair out repeatedly as she stared at the clouds in the sky._

"_Hey, Hina-chan! Look!"_

_She turned her head and saw the boy holding a little flame in his palm. She gasped and crawled over, the fire shining on her pale face. _

"_Its so pretty Sasu-kun!"_

_The little fire flickered a little and then went out. The raven-haired boy looked a bit saddened but the girl hugged him and said, "Don't worry, Sasu-kun, you'll get better."_

"_Thanks Hina-chan!"_

_Suddenly, a woman appeared behind the pale girl and a pair of hands reached down to take her away. _

"_Mommy! I don't want to go!"_

"_I'm sorry Hinata, but we must go. Now!"_

"_Can I at least say good-bye to Sasu-kun?"_

"_Only for a second Hinata."_

"_Okay!"_

_Wiping away tears, the little girl turned around and waved to the boy._

"_Bye Sasu-kun!"_

"_Okay Hina-chan! See you soon!"_

"_Okay!"_

_After that the girl was lifted up into her mother's arms and she disappeared in a swirl of rose petals._

* * *

Long chapter (almost exactly 10 pages, times new roman font, size 10; 5,309 words)…ugh…my hand hurts…I really hope that you liked that! It was hard to write, since I really wanted to get on with the story and give away tons of spoilers. But I shall restrain myself! . and _**BEFORE**__ you read the next chapter _… **see that cute little blue button over there? He's decided that nobody likes him, so he wants to commit suicide. Press him and make him feel loved****!!SAVE THE BLUE BUTTON!! **

moonlight haku

* * *


	3. Reliving the Pain

* * *

_**Unforgivable**_

Chapter Two: Reliving the Pain

* * *

Hinata woke up in cold sweat. That was the second time this month. For some strange unknown reason, random flashbacks had started to appear in her dreams. She stared up at the blank ceiling in her room; the darkness seemed to be getting closer with every second. She blinked repeatedly, trying to force the swirling black dots to go from her vision; finally she gave up and closed her tired and aching eyes. Where were these 'flashbacks' coming from? And why did she start having them now? Could it be possible…that these were her own? That these were forgotten memories? 

If so, then who was that other pale boy? She thought back to what the boy was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue tunic or a shirt; it seemed so fuzzy now, like it was disappearing just as fast as it had come. On the back of his shirt…was something round, something with red and white…her head hurt just trying to think back into her dreams.

It had felt so real.

No matter how hard she tried though, she could never remember any more of the dream. Only the happy expressions on the children's faces during their frolicking and the sad expressions when they had to leave each other. Strangely enough, she couldn't see the face of the woman who had picked up the girl…it was as if, the woman had no face at all…

Hinata felt a cold chill go down her spine. It was absolutely frightening. A woman with no features that she could see, or even remember. And the boy…what had the other girl called him again? Saku-kun, no, that wasn't right…Sasu-kun? That was surely an abbreviation of his actual name. It seemed familiar to her…like it was at the tip of her tongue, but somehow, she could never actually remember it.

And the boy, he had called her…Hina-chan? Wait. She opened her eyes wide again, forgetting about how tired they were or the swirling darkness. Hina-chan. That was the pet name that her little sister, Hanabi, used to call her. What was going on?

Suddenly she felt like crying, all these strange things were happening to her and she didn't even understand them. It was so much like a real memory, now that she thought back…it had seemed like she was in that dream. What was even more frightening was that, it felt like reliving one of her own memories. She had felt the shrieking happiness of the girl, no, herself, when the other boy pinned her down. She felt the amazement when the boy showed her the little flame in is hand. She also felt the sorrow when she had to leave.

It was absolutely and utterly, frightening.

* * *

_The wind was flowing gently through his raven hair and the sun was shining on his pale face. He was standing at the top of the mountain, looking down at the large and prosperous Leaf Village. _

"_Sasu-kun!!"_

_He turned around, seeing a dark-haired girl with skin that looked like untainted snow in the spring sun. She ran over and hugged him tightly. . _

"_Don't stand so close to the cliff, Sasu-kun, you might fall!"_

"_Silly Hina-chan. Of course I won't."_

_The girl looked up and pouted at him. Her eyes were colorless, with a light tinge of lavender, and her hair was black with a blue shine where the sun hit it. _

"_Well, there's always a chance! Then I won't have any more friends to play with!" She scolded him playfully, knowing that he would never listen. _

"_Oh? So I'm your only friend?"_

"_No one else wants to play with me. They all say that I'm too spoiled or too rich. And Neji-nii-san won't even talk to me!"_

"_I don't think you're too spoiled."_

"_That's because you're you, Sasu-kun!"_

"_Yeah, I am."_

_They stood there like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, even if it was only silence. It was a comfortable silence, they didn't need to fill up time with endless words and chatter. A sudden wind blew through the top of the mountain, causing the girl to lose her balance. She stumbled a bit and lost her step over the edge of the mountain. _

"_SASU-KUUUUUN!!!"_

_She screamed as she fell down the edge. Without thinking, he dived down after her._

The raven-haired man shot up from his bed. He looked around at his dark surroundings frantically, the scream of the little girl resounding in his mind. A drop of cold sweat made it's way down his chin. His heart was racing, thumping so loudly in his chest that he thought all of Konoha must have heard it. He shuddered and put his head down onto the pillow again. It was just a dream. Right? 

But the feelings, the ache…that horrifying scream…If he closed his eyes, the image of the girl falling with an outstretched hand and tears coming out of her frightened eyes would overtake him completely. He could still feel it, that horrifying emotion, the feeling in the pit of your stomach when you just know that things are going to end badly.

He wasn't used to feeling such emotion.

What had these dreams done to him? He was supposed to be a ninja for kami's sake! He wasn't supposed to feel _that_ emotion, that…horrible feeling before someone dies…He sat up again; lying down only made the pounding in his ears even louder. His hands reached up and gripped his head; the scream just kept resonating in his head, and the thumping of his heart. Just. Wouldn't. Stop.

The most frightening thing was, the dream seemed too familiar to be just a dream. It wasn't the like feeling of a regular dream…it was the like feeling of remembering a forgotten memory…But damn it, he didn't want to remember it if it was going to be this painful every time. The scream kept echoing in his head, it felt like…it felt like…it felt like it was utter indescribable horror.

* * *

"…are you coming, Hinata-chan?" 

"Eh? Gomen…Sakura-chan. I wasn't listening…" Hinata snapped out of her daze as Sakura finished her sentence.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately, Hinata-chan. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...it's" _those unnerving dreams at night_ "…nothing…" Hinata bit her pale pink lips hesitantly. She didn't dare tell Sakura about her dreams at night. Sakura wouldn't be able to help anyway. Her pink-haired friend smiled, completely reassured by Hinata's words.

"Sooo, I was just saying that today is the start of the annual Sakura Festival! The cherry blossoms are in full bloom and practically the whole village is going up to the mountains for the holiday! I'm going with Ino's family and helping them with their booth. Are you going coming Hinata-chan?"

"…I don't know…Sakura-chan…My father will probably bring…Hanabi and I up to the mountains…but… probably where there aren't too many people…"

"Oh…is there any way you could sneak out, or something?"

"Thanks Sakura-chan…but my father would get really…really..angry if I did that…"

"Oh. Maybe you could just visit me or something, ok?"

"Ok…bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye Hinata! Have fun!"

With that, the pink haired girl dashed off into the village. Hinata looked at her disappearing form and sighed. Today was the start of the Sakura Festival in the Leaf Village; it lasted a whole week. For the whole week, people relaxed and took off work to have fun with their families and enjoy the pink cherry blossoms. Different stands and booths were opened along the streets, but particularly in the mountains. Sometimes people went up to the mountains a few weeks early just to get a good reservation.

Hinata's family always got the best spot, there were no people around them and maybe only a few other clans spread around. Her father preferred it that way, there wouldn't be a big chance that his daughters would get kidnapped or going out of his sight. The whole festival just consisted of sitting on soft cushions and sipping tea while looking at the trees for her family. Her father and sister weren't what you would call, 'talkative'. At least not to her. It was believed that a good heir would be able to sit quietly for however long the amount of time she was required to. Hinata was good at that, being a woman of few words herself, but this year was different.

She knew the place in her dreams could be found outside her complex and probably in the village. If she thought back hard enough, she could almost remember the sunny field in her dream. She remembered flowers in her dream, but the colors were too blurry and distorted to identify. Going outside was her best chance at finding it.

Something else interesting was also happening this year. This year, the Uchiha family would be with them, possibly to rebuild their long-lost connection. Hinata was already twenty, just the right year for marriage in her family. She was an heir_ess_ after all; it was her duty to select a husband, preferably inside the main branch. So far, her father hadn't thought up of any possible candidates, and there was no one that she fancied. Hinata didn't want to think of the day that she would take hold of the Hyuuga clan, or the day of her marriage. It was a concept that she wasn't eager to think about.

"Hinata?"

"Ah? Oh! Yes, Neji-nii-san?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai…"

"You look…troubled."

"No..really,"_ I'm scared out of my wits_, "I'm…fine…" Hinata looked up at her cousin gratefully. He always noticed if something was wrong with her, she thought it was probably because he had hurt her so badly eight years ago. She sighed, there was no one she could confide in about the dream. If she told Neji, then he would probably tell her father, then her father would probably get worried and send her to therapy. Or her father would just dismiss it was a weakness, as usual, and reconsider his choice in making her heir.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" His voice held a tinge of suspicion in it, she knew that he could probably see through her weak attempt at lying.

"Yes…just…please don't ask anymore…"

"Fine, Hinata. Just take care of yourself, ok?"

"I'll try…"

He kept silent for the rest of the way back to her room.

* * *

Hinata sighed. The morning went just as she predicted. She gently plucked a stray cherry blossom petal from her cup and took another sip of her tea. Her sister Hanabi was eating some dango that they had gotten from a street vendor. She was chewing it quietly, staring off into space just like Hinata always did. Lord Fugaku and Lord Hiashi were discussing something in their low, calm voices. Periodically, a low chuckle would interrupt their conversations. Hinata assumed that they were telling life stories or old war stories. She brushed a few petals from her blue-black hair and resumed sipping her hot tea. It was almost noon; they would probably head back after the fireworks tonight. She still had at least eight more hours to endure. 

If she activated the first form of her Byakugan, she could see Neji and TenTen walking around in the distance. They looked like they were having fun, trying to catch goldfish and whatnot. It was painful watching them have fun while she just had to sit here, sipping tea and quietly staring into space. If she fully activated her Byakugan, she could see Sakura and a pretty blonde, probably her friend, selling flowers arrangements and laughing. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and stared at the cherry petal floating around idly in her teacup. She sighed, not bothering the lift the petal out.

This was her life, sipping tea and waiting quietly for…nothing. It shouldn't even be called a _life_; it was just mere existence. She wondered that if she died…if anyone would mourn her, or even remember her. Her father probably just didn't want her to die just because of the secrets of the Byakugan and because a funeral was much more troublesome than a wedding or a coronation ceremony. Her mood was saddened for a little while, her father had never really cared about her, she's never really felt any sign of affection. It was only a sense of _duty_.

Then she felt that someone was watching her.

She activated the first form of her Byakugan to find an Uchiha staring at her. He was wearing a blue haori with a red and white Uchiha fan on the back. Wait. A _round_ white and red fan on his back. So that was what was in her dream! The girl, no, herself, was playing with an Uchiha! It was all clear now. He was probably wearing a navy blue shirt or tunic with an Uchiha fan on the back!

The young man had raven-black hair that was spiky and sticking out in the back and he had black onyx eyes. Hinata didn't recognize him, but for some odd reason, her heart started to beat faster. She took a sip of her tea, choking on it when she remembered the cherry blossom petal floating in it. The teacup spilled a little when she started to cough. She immediately repelled the wet tea from landing on her silk kimono with a burst of chakra from her fingertips. The water sprinkled onto the grass a few feet away. She sighed; she would have to be more careful next time. Her mind wandered back to the mysterious Uchiha but she immediately drew it back. It wasn't polite to spy on someone without them knowing, especially like this.

'_Keep your mind to yourself, Hyuuga'._

* * *

She was looking at him. He could see the slight bulge of nerves on the side of her eyes. Even though her head never turned, he could feel her watching every flicker of his eye. She sipped some tea and then choked on it. To his surprise, her fingers twitched and the droplets of tea were repelled a few centimeters away from her kimono and landed onto the grass a few feet away. Then he felt the intense gaze stop and he let out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding. 

It was her again. This was the same girl that he remembered defending, the same girl in the garden, and maybe the same girl in his dreams. If she recognized him, she didn't show it. He sat under the tree, staring at her, activating his Sharingan from time to time to see what she was doing. She didn't take any notice of him after the tea incident and his legs were starting to fall asleep from sitting for so long. He excused himself from his brother and his father, who was conversing with the Hyuuga clan's leader.

He walked into the crowded lines and makeshift roads filled with street vendors and different booths. Once he stepped foot into the crowd, he knew it had been an idiotic idea. Why? Because just about every girl snapped their pretty little head around and their eyes immediately filled with thumping, red hearts.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!!"

'_SHIIIIIIT!!!'_

He tried to run away from the mob of kunoichi fangirls and civilian fangirls alike. However, that soon proved impossible. They were coming from every direction. The normal fangirls from north, south, east, west and every direction in between and the kunoichis from under the ground or the roofs of the booths and stalls. Long story short; he was completely surrounded.

All the girls were screaming, squealing, yelling, screeching, or all of the above. Their senseless jabber went a bit like this:

"_Touch_ me Sasuke-kun!"

"_Talk_ to me Sasuke-kun!"

"_Listen_ to me Sasuke-kun!"

"_Look _at me Sasuke-kun!"

"Let me _worship _you Sasuke-kun!"

"Let me _feed _you Sasuke-kun!"

"Make me you_r girlfriend_ Sasuke-kun!"

"_Kiss_ me Sasuke-kun!"

"_Hug_ me Sasuke-kun!"

"_Breath_ on me Sasuke-kun!"

And this went on until Sasuke was desperate; which was almost immediately. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an apology and activated his Sharingan. All the girls fell into an unescapable genjutsu and he dashed out. As soon as he disappeared from view, he released the genjutsu and all the girls forgot about him and went back to their stalls. He sighed and dashed away, determined to get as far away from the booths as possible on the mountain.

He found himself standing by the cliff; relishing the gentle spring sun and feeling the soothing wind ruffle his spiky black hair. He cursed at himself, it was beyond stupid to go into the booths. Just because he had gone on a mission for a day or two doesn't mean that any of the village fangirls have forgot about him. He narrowed his eyes as he felt a familiar sensation wash over him as he took in his surroundings. It felt like…like he had been here before…like this place was familiar…

Of course it was familiar, he came here every year. But it wasn't that kind of feeling that he was experiencing, it was a strange sort of…anticipation, a horrible feeling started brewing in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, his breath hitched as he thought back to last night. He remembered this place, this place was where that girl—oh shit—he turned his head to his right just as a gust of wind blew by and a dark-haired girl who was walking on the edge stumbled and dropped over the edge with a sickening scream.

His mind went blank as he dived down after her.

* * *

"_SASU-KUUUUUN!!!"_

_She screamed as she fell down the edge. Without thinking, he dived down after her._

* * *

He dashed down the cliff, remembering to maintain chakra control on his feet as he sped down horizontally. She seemed to have lost consciousness, since her body was limp as she fell through the air.

* * *

_The little boy jumped from ledge to ledge, trying not to lose his footing. He was young, his chakra control wasn't perfect yet, but he could keep up to her. Barely. She wasn't screaming anymore, her limp body was falling…and falling._

* * *

There was a stone ledge down at the side of the mountain, if only he could catch her there…or make her landing soft enough. If she fell down onto the rocks, it would all be over.

* * *

_A stone jutting out of the middle of the mountain was her only hope for survival. The little boy gritted his teeth, he had to find a way to save her. If she landed like this, she would die._

* * *

Thoughts were flashing through his head and the sick feeling in his stomach just kept getting worse. He couldn't think of any jutsu that he could do properly without loosing concentration on his shifting chakra control. Instead, he took a kunai out of a pouch hidden in his haori and threw it toward the sleeve of her kimono, hoping that it would stick to the rock.

* * *

_He had no other choice, he took out a kunai and threw it toward her arm, hoping to miss it and hit her sleeve. It went through her sleeve and stuck the falling girl to the crumbling rock._

* * *

The sleeve held, but it ripped a few moments later and her head was suddenly sickeningly close to the rock ledge. He closed his eyes and made a blind dash for the ledge, hoping with all his might that he would catch her in time.

* * *

_The sleeve ripped and she started falling again. The boy was desperate until a gray flash whirled past her and set her down onto the rock. He ran down the rock and tried to wipe his tears away._

* * *

He felt the stinging of the rock on his back and something thump onto his chest. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming from the pain on his back and the heavy impact of the body on his chest.

* * *

"_Are you both alright?"_

"_H-hai…I'm so s-sorry…"_

_The stern, yet gentle voice of the Hyuuga clan's leader surprised him. He had thought that he would get yelled at, after all; it was his fault that Hina-chan almost died. Instead, the man just took his hand and dashed up onto the top of the mountain._

* * *

Sasuke cracked open his eyes, relieved to see that he had caught the falling girl in his arms. He flinched from the stinging and burning on his back, knowing that the blue haori was probably shredded. After a moment, he tried to sit up, wincing and biting his tongue to keep from screaming from the intense pain in his back and shoulders. He stumbled a bit, but then summoned enough energy to make it up the cliff again. After he reached the top, he saw the blank eyes of the girl blink a little and then everything went black.

* * *

"…amazing that he made it up again at all." 

Sasuke blinked his eyes repeatedly, where was that damn light coming from? He reached to cover his eyes but stopped when he felt pain shooting through his shoulder.

'_Shit' _

"It looks like he's awake!"

He saw a figure in a dark blue kimono hurry over to his side. He blinked again and saw that it was his mother, figures. She looked like she had been crying; her eyes were puffy and slightly pink and her hands felt a bit moist when they reached down to stroke his forehead. He felt a bit disgusted, he was twenty-one, not two or three! His father must have sensed his discomfort because he whispered something to his mother and she backed away.

A blonde woman that looked no more than twenty years old entered the room. She smirked.

"Sooo, you're alive after all. You looked half-dead when they brought you here, but I guess you pulled through anyway. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Watch your language young man, this _is_ a hospital after all."

Who was she calling 'young' ? She didn't look that much older herself. Then he mentally slapped himself, how could he forget?! It was that sake-loving Godaime, the miraculous healer, the 'Legendary Sucker', one of the three famous Sannin. She liked to take the appearance of a young woman even if she was over fifty.

"Well, since you're feeling better, I'll just leave you alone," she smirked again and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her. He mentally braced himself for his father's strict lecturing. As expected, his father sauntered over and regarded him coldly.

"You idiot. Getting hurt in something like this, you're a disgrace to our clan."

"Actually, I would be proud of him…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Itachi was defending him?! The elder brother stared at his father with the same onyx eyes that he himself possessed.

"The Godaime herself said that the mountain sides were crumbling and the cliff was of various densities so switching and maintaining chakra control while speeding down horizontally would be nearly impossible…"

His father seemed to listen to Itachi and glared at Sasuke in a way that clearly said, 'you're lucky you have such a caring older brother'. Then he turned on his heels and left, Sasuke's mother and brother followed behind him. Before Itachi left, he glanced back at his little brother with cold, emotionless eyes.

Somehow, Sasuke didn't think that Itachi was trying to defend him at all.

* * *

Hinata looked at her fidgeting hands, her face flushing pink when she thought about what had happened back at the mountain. She remembered that she was walking along the edge of the mountain since she thought the view was beautiful and then a gust of wind came and knocked her off her feet. She didn't remember much after that except for waking up back on top of the mountain and her father staring down at her. 

To her surprise, he didn't seem angry…more like regretful. He shook his head and muttered something about how he could've let this happen _again_. Hinata was confused, very confused. Every year that she remembered, she had sat beside her father quietly, maybe visiting some of the booths or stalls, but she couldn't remember ever falling down the steep cliff before. But then again, there were many things that she couldn't remember. Her nighttime terrors had already proved that; she had many memories that were simply…forgotten.

She sighed miserably. She remembered that when she had woken up on top of the mountain, she caught a glimpse of another pale, bloodied young man lying beside her. He was whisked away to the hospital right before her eyes and her father had followed them here. She was now sitting in the Konoha Hospital's waiting room. Her eyes wandered over to the small children playing with the various toys and the nervous parents pacing back and forth.

The door opened and a young-looking blonde woman came through. She stopped in front of Hinata and smiled gently. Hinata stood up immediately and looked up at her fearfully; she was always nervous with strangers.

"H-how is h-he, H-hokage-s-sama?"

For kami's sake, why couldn't she stop stuttering? She looked down at her fingers miserably, if her father was here, he would've frowned and called her an utter disgrace to the Hyuuga clan.

"He's fine, Hinata. He'll live, in fact, he'll probably live for a very long time. The injuries just look a lot worse than they actually are. Don't worry, 'kay?"

"H-hai…"

Then, out of nowhere, the blonde pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swig of it. She burped quietly and left. A nurse with short black hair and a pig appeared at her side and scolded her, "Lady Tsunade! Drinking sake in a hospital is against the rules! It sets a bad example!"

Apparently, the pig agreed because it let out a series of oinks. Tsunade frowned, "Rules are MADE to be broken. Don't be so uptight, Shizune."

Then she took another swig of sake and disappeared. Shizune sighed and walked out of the room after apologizing to everyone for the disturbance. Hinata sat down again with a heavy thump. A door opened at the end of the long hallway and Lord Fugaku and his family walked out. They walked past the waiting area and paused for a while, Hinata could feel his sharp eyes on her. She glanced at him, only to see his eyes were blood red with the Sharingan. She gasped and looked down at her lap again. After a second, their footsteps faded and she let out a soft sob of relief.

* * *

'_Crap. I can't even move, what kinds of sedatives did that old woman use?'_

Sasuke cursed silently as he stared up at the blank ceiling. His father had just left a few minutes ago and he was officially pissed at the hospital. The place reeked of death and a sake-loving Hokage who was drunk at least half the time ruled the place. The door cracked open a bit and a girl with a flustered face stuck her head in. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped when he saw it was a girl; he thought that his fanclub was coming to mob him. But when he saw it was the pale-eyed girl from the mountain, he felt completely relieved. This girl wasn't going to mob him, right?

She walked over slowly, clutching the silky material of her pink kimono. Her long black lashes fluttered a bit, giving the impression that she was about to go out of her own comfort zone. She blushed a little at his state of undress; he wasn't wearing a shirt since his back was all scraped and he had a few broken ribs.

"A-ano…a-are you al-alright…?"

"I'm fine." _'Even though that old geezer of a Godaime just paralyzed my whole body with some crazy poison sedative.'_

She looked down at her feet again, her face flushed with embarrassment. Sasuke wondered if he should really tell her that his whole body hurt like crap and that he was partially suffocating from his broken ribs, but he decided against it. She lifted her long lashes again and stuttered in a small voice, "…Th-thank you f-for s-s-saving m-me…"

"Whatever." _'It's not like I could just stand there and watch someone die.'_

She bit her light pink lips, had she offended him? He seemed really cold and arrogant…and on top of that, he was a stranger. She always stuttered near strangers. She sucked in her breath and whispered, "I-I gu-guess I-I-I'll jus-st b-be g-going n-now…" _'Since you probably don't want me here.'_

Her hand had just brushed the tip of the doorknob when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Wait." _'Where are you going?'_

She turned toward him, her thick black lashes fluttering a little and she blushed even harder. She gulped a little, what had she done wrong now? Sasuke attempted to gesture toward the chair beside him, wincing a little when his shoulders moves.

"I want to ask you something."

She blinked a little and then walked over timidly, hands still clutching the soft fabric of her kimono. She sat down on the chair softly and looked down at her lap.

"What's your name?" _'You seem…familiar…' _

"H-hyuuga H-hinata…" she said it without looking up, she gulped a little before continuing, " Wh-what's y-yours…?"

"Uchiha. Sasuke." _'I know you from somewhere…'_

He watched as her eyes widened a little at the name. He smirked, she probably recognized it and was starting to think about mobbing him. Much to his surprise, the look disappeared and she appeared even more nervous than before.

"A-ano…I-I w-was j-just w-wondering…do..do y-you kn-know…H-harun-no S-sakura?" she looked like she was about to faint when she asked this question. She glanced at him for a second, trying to read his frowning expression.

"_Know_ her? Heck, she follows me _everywhere_." _'Actually, she's the most annoy -!#$&- in the whole world __and__ she was the one who tried to kiss me today.'_

"O-oh…", she blushed even more, like she did something wrong and deserved punishment. She looked as if she had something else to say, but decided against it. "I-I w-was j-just as-asking…"

She raised her head and looked out the window blankly, as if trying to clear her head or divert her thoughts elsewhere. He looked her up and down. She had on a pink silk kimono with tinges of white and lavender flowers embroidered along the sleeves and the ends. Her hair showed natural streaks of blue in the bright hospital light and it hung down her back loosely with a jasmine hairpin at the side. Her skin was pale and creamy, even though she was really skinny. A light pink blush adorned her face and her eyes were almost colorless with a tinge of lavender. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly looked away.

There were prettier girls than her everywhere in Konoha! Why was he even looking at her body like that?! He closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his own mind of all the dirty, uncharacteristic thoughts that were flooding in. He considered asking her another question when the door slammed open and a blond, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja bounced into the room.

"SASUKE-TEME! I heard that you were in the hospital from Sakura-chan, what happened?"

Sasuke glared at him, as if trying to make him disappear with his intense gaze. He growled a bit when the dumb blonde didn't get the point. Then the blonde looked over at the chair by his bed and noticed the flustered, frightened girl in the seat.

"Oh hi! When did you get over there?"

"YOU BAKA, NARUTO! THAT'S HINATA-HIME YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

Sakura came in, busting the closed door opened with her chakra-enhanced fist. She screamed at Naruto while Hinata just stole a frightened glance at them and slipped out of the room quietly.

Crap.

* * *

And they FINALLY meet!!—does a happy dance— (just for future reference, Hinata won't like Naruto **any more** than a friend in this fic. It's a byproduct of a bad first impression :P)This chapter was exactly **10** pages, and **5,297** words long (with the title and this author's note: **5,503** words. My hand hurts yet again!) And thanks so **MUCH** for the **wonderful** reviews!! You all **ROCK** I just noticed that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the fic, so I'll just say it now and never say it again for the rest of the fic. **[DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **And sorry for the cursing in here, I don't enjoy writing it down; but it seemed impossible to avoid for Sasuke's character. I'm trying my best to make the characters as **'**in character**'** as possible, but if you ever see them getting a bit **OOC**, then just drop a me a review, 'kay? That goes for all other mistakes too. Although, if you just want to compliment me, it'll be all right too! **PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SAVE THE BLUE BUTTON FROM SUICIDE!!! **

moonlight haku  
[KAMI…this author's note is longer than the whole chapter!!

* * *


	4. An Eternal Bond

* * *

_**Unforgivable**_

Chapter Three: An Eternal Bond

* * *

Sasuke growled at the idiotic blond beside him. He had scared off the first and possibly only, chance to talk to the dark-haired girl. He'd make him pay for that, as son as he could move, that is. Sakura had busted in and started screaming at Naruto. It was giving him a splitting headache. It this didn't let up soon, he would make sure that they each suffered a long and painful death.

"Shut UP, dobe."

"I know! SHUT UP, NARUTO!! YOU'RE BOTHERING SASUKE—"

"You too, Haruno. Shut up."

"…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to tune out their distractions. That Sakura girl just didn't get it. He wasn't interested, and the silly, smothering crush of her's had gone on long enough. No matter how many times he rejected her, she just kept coming back. She was like that itch on your arm or leg that won't go away even if you scratch the skin until it bleeds. Saying that she was annoying would an understatement.

The pink-haired girl looked at Sasuke and immediately decided that this was nothing out of the ordinary. After all, she was only rejected at least _ten times a day_. She became quiet, but her eyes kept wandering up and down Sasuke's unclothed chest. He was sure that he could see drool come out of her mouth before she sucked it back in. Naruto, however wouldn't back down so easily.

"You bastard! Don't say that to Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever, idiot."

"You. You…YOU!!!"

Sasuke smirked inwardly as Naruto stood there, not knowing what to say in response to his words. He sat back down and started to tap his chin, trying to think of a witty remark. Of course, that would be impossible for the blond boy; the only thing he thought about was ramen.

Sasuke looked at the seat to right again, the girl's scent still lingered there. It smelled like jasmine, or maybe lilacs…whatever it was, he decided that he like it. He took another whiff of it before he realized what he was doing. Again.

'_Damn it. What's happening to me? I don't even know her, and next thing you know, I checking her out and even smelling her scent. It's probably just those shitty hormones. Yeah, just the hormones.'_

That thought comforted him a little, even though he realized that it was a little late for hormones to act up. He _was_ already twenty-one, being a horny, little teenager was way past him. But then again, he's never been a horny teenager even when he was supposed to be.

"…that was Hinata-hime! Don't you remember what I told you?"

"Eh?"

"She's just that spoiled rich kid that lives in that huge Hyuuga place. It's not like she would notice you or anything."

"Then how would she know YOU dattebayo?"

"'Cause. The job pays well, and I get some pretty clothes and stuff out of it too. Besides it's not like she needs any friendship."

"That sounds really mean, Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched his head at what she was talking about. The dark-haired girl didn't seem at all stuck up, or spoiled for that matter. She just looked like a nervous or jumpy girl that was afraid of strangers.

"Well, _you_ don't know anything. She's rich, and we're not. All the rich kids are like that, except for Sasuke-kun, of course."

"…I just don't understand, Sakura-chan…"

"Of course. You're too dumb, unlike Sasuke-kun. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She took that as a 'yes' and her eyes started to shine for some stupid reason. _'Sasuke-kun just talked to me and acknowledged my presence! –fangirl squeal-' _Sasuke sighed, he knew exactly what was going on behind that oversized forehead of her's.

"Just get out of my room," he put as much venom as he could muster into his voice, "I need some peace from idiots like you guys."

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a failing attempt to look annoyed while Sakura hesitated by the doorway, like Naruto was the only idiot that Sasuke wanted to get rid of. When Sasuke glared at her and activated his Sharingan, she squeaked and scurried out of his room. When they were gone, he stared at the doorway for a few more moments. It seemed apparent that the Hyuuga wasn't coming back, at least not today. His eyes closed against his will and he drifted into the incoming darkness.

* * *

Hinata clutched her the fabric of her silk kimono with a shaking hand. The encounter with that _Uchiha_ had scare her out of her wits. He seemed so…cold, so…unfeeling…He didn't seem like the person who had saved her. If she didn't know any better, she would've said that he wouldn't care. But then again, he seemed like he really did care. Even if he tried to hide it, his eyes did show a flicker of emotion.

Hinata was always a quiet one. And the quiet ones are whom the world entrusts their innermost secrets to. She always went by unnoticed, for the most part, and it gave her a chance to glimpse into other people's emotions. No one could train their eyes perfectly; they always let out a sliver of emotion. Unless…that person truly had no emotion at all. Someone like…Uchiha Itachi. She shivered at the thought of that name. Even though Sasuke was the spitting image of his elder brother, she could tell that he was different. While his elder brother was cold, Sasuke was…not exactly warm…but more had a more comforting presence than his brother did.

That still didn't stop her mouth from stuttering in front of him. Just before the blond bounded into the room, she could feel his eyes observing her, taking in her image and just _her_. She wasn't used to this kind of attention; Neji only looked at her as a sister, a very close sister, but nevertheless, still only a sister. Oh, there were a fair amount of people who came looking to court her, but that was only for the money. That was the only use an heiress was to her family after all. Luckily, her father didn't wasn't to marry her off to any old person, so she ahd been saved from a multiple number of greedy people.

Her hands were still clammy from the strange encounter and she could feel her face burning. She didn't even notice the screaming and shouting that constantly erupted from the room behind her.

Finally that noise stopped and the light haired stranger and Sakura stepped out. Sakura looked like a deer in headlights and the other one looked…surprisingly lighthearted. They walked past her without a second glance. Hinata sighed…she was really just a wallflower…something that no one really noticed. After a few minutes, she was still standing by the doorway, wringing her hands nervously. She couldn't decide whether or not to go in. What if that Uchiha didn't want her there? She didn't want to bother him…

Curiosity took the best of her and she peeked into the bright room. The Uchiha was sleeping, or unconscious from the mixture of sedatives that were entering his bloodstream. His ivory chest rose and fell slowly with every breath that he took. The dark bangs framed his face perfectly, and the gentle spring wind from the open window made the hair flutter a little across his face. Hinata started to blush when she realized that she was staring at him; the fact that he wasn't even awake just made it worse. She turned around quickly and ran down the dimly lit hallway.

Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest as she fled. She ran past the confused nurses and the Hokage who walking down the hallway without a second glance.

* * *

_"My mommy said that we can't play together anymore…" The lavender-eyed girl sniffed, trying to keep in her tears._

"_It's alright, Hina-chan. We'll still be friends, right?"_

"_..yeah…"_

_The boy kissed her on the cheek, earning a blush from the pale girl. She hugged him tightly, as if she would never see him again. The boy smiled, a faint blush coming onto his cheeks as well. She let go and looked at her feet. He smiled and bent down to pick a lavender blossom off of the ground. He took out a short thread and put a small amount of chakra into the thread and the blossom. The two became attached and he said the girl, "Give me your hand."_

"_Why?"_

"_Here," he tied the thread around her middle finger and showed her._

"_What's this? Is it a ring or something..?" The girl looked at the pretty lavender blossom, wondering why her friend had given it to her. Just as he was about to answer, a voice came from the crowd, calling her to return. _

_She gulped down her incoming tears and faced the raven-haired boy, "I'm sorry, Sasu-kun…I probably won't be able to see you again…"_

_Tears started to drip down from her face uncontrollably and her shoulders started to shake from her sobbing. The boy hugged her and she buried her face in his blue shirt. After a few seconds, he let her go and held onto her soft pale hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed the blossom gently._

"_Don't cry, Hina-chan, it's a promise that we will see each other again…"_

Hinata woke up in her bed. She put her hand up to her cheek and felt that it was moist, like she had been crying. She thought back to dream, this one wasn't fading…and she knew for sure who it was now. The lavender-eyed girl…was her. And that raven-haired boy? It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the nickname proved it. The raven hair, the eyes, they all seemed the same on the gentle little boy in her dreams and the older man in reality.

But were these dreams…real?

They seemed too vivid to be her own imagination, but then again, Hinata always did have an overactive imagination. But it had seemed very unlikely, mostly because she didn't even remember the younger Uchiha before her dreams started. But even that fact was tossed aside. Obviously from some depth of her memory, she still remembered the young Uchiha. And according to her dream…she had loved him too.

It was easy to understand childhood love, but now that she took a second look at it, if the circumstances hadn't changed…it would've progressed into a deeper kind of love. It made her heart sore, that she had a such a chance at finding love…but things never went as they were supposed to. Hinata's curiosity of the Uchiha grew, she wanted to know why she had loved him, and if he remembered her too.

She was always shy and that hindered her curiosity. She would never be able to ask him outright, she would die of embarrassment if she ever dared to. The only thing left to do is to wait, wait until he remembers or she finally gets the courage to ask. But she knew that the latter would never happen. Never.

* * *

**_Timeskip_**_One Month Later…_

Sasuke groaned as he got out of his bed, he had returned from the hospital a few days ago and his muscles were giving him trouble. It wasn't that he was getting old, it was just that the hospital bed was just too damn hard and stiff. He never saw the Hyuuga girl again, and in that time he learned who she really was.

It turns out that the person he saved was in fact, heiress of the Hyuuga legacy. It was a bit surprising; she didn't have the cold, unfeeling demeanor that most nobles had, himself included, of course. From the short time that he saw her, she wasn't afraid to show her emotions and she didn't seem to be the type that would take control of the powerful Hyuuga clan. In short, she was nothing like his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke grumbled and slipped on a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and black shorts that reached just under his knees. He reapplied the bandages on his lower legs and arms. Then he tied his Leaf headband on and walked out of his room. He was just walking out of the gate of his complex when he heard a distant squealing noise. There were a group a guards trying to keep a mob of fangirls from completely swarming the whole Uchiha 'village'. Apparently, this time it was Sasuke's _and_ Itachi's fangirls.

Sasuke jumped onto the rooftops of the houses and escaped toward the trees, away from the commotion in the 'village'. He ran all the way to a training area, and sat down, waiting for his 'friends' to show up. He was always the earliest one to arrive, possibly because he had to escape from rabid fangirls every day. A few hours later, Naruto and Sakura were there already. Sakura was trying to cling onto Sasuke's arm while Naruto and Sasuke were having a glaring contest. They didn't stop until they heard a poof from the treetops.

A silver-haired ninja waved a hello from one of the branches. He had his headband slanted sideways, covering one eye and he had a mask covering the lower half of his face, so he only showed one eye. He was holding an open green book with a slashed circle in the middle.

"YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Ah…Gomen. I was lost on—"

"LIAR!!!"

The man sighed and leaped down from the treetops. He closed his book with a snap and said, "Okay, today's my turn, right? Let's see, yesterday, we ate Ramen, the day before that, we left Sakura alone with Sasuke and the day before that, Sasuke forced me to teach him new techniques. Sooo…today, since it's my turn, we are going to learn how to throw different types of knives."

"Aww, sensei! That's too easy! Let's to do something exciting, like eating RAMEN!", Naruto whined.

"Naruto, we already ate ramen," the silver-haired man sighed, "Besides, we're throwing knives, not kunai. There's a difference."

"So? This is going to be so easy! Then we can go eat RAMEN dattebayo!"

"We'll see. Now get going!"

He stepped aside to reveal a large cloth sack full of different knives and cleavers. Naruto rushed over while Sakura followed behind Sasuke. Naruto immediately began throwing them at a tall tree, but the knives kept swerving and missing. Or they kept turning around and just bumped against the wood.

"NANI?? How come they won't stick?! Did you mess with these, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, Naruto. Knives are different than kunai, they have different weights and different compositions. That is why I want you to practice throwing them until your hands drop!" Kakashi ordered them sternly and then flipped open his green book and started to read again.

"What's the point anyway?" Naruto grumbled as he continued to throw knives and cleavers at the tree.

"The point, is that you can attack your enemy with whatever's available. There can't always be a shuriken or a kunai around," the sensei lectured him.

_Five long hours later…_

Naruto slumped down onto the ground. He was breathing heavily and his arms felt like they were on fire. Most of the knives he threw were lying on the ground next to him or the tree. Half of Sakura's knives were on the tree, but never in the same spot. Sasuke was doing the best, as always. All of his knives were stuck in relatively the same spot on the tree and some were making diagonal patterns on the trunk. Kakashi sighed, it was always this way. Naruto would be the worst, then Sakura would be average, and Sasuke would beat both of them by a long shot. It was rather dull to see the same result every day.

He dismissed them after seeing Naruto practically collapse onto the ground and told them to rest for the remainder of the day. Naruto got right up and asked, "Hey Sakura! You want to go on a date, or something?"

"No," Sakura then turned to Sasuke, "Hey…Sasuke-kun? I was wondering if, if you know, we could hang out?"

"No."

"O-ok, then. How about sometimes later?"

"No."

"Then how about—"

"I told you. No."

"But Sasuke-kun—"

"Shut. Up," he glared at Sakura and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto looked at where Sasuke was and said, "He's being such an asshole these days. I wonder what's gotten into him?"

"Sasuke-kun is NOT AN ASSHOLE!!!!" Sakura turned around and beat Naruto into a bloody pulp for insulting Sasuke. Kakashi was staring at them under the coverage of a nearby tree, wondering if he should help, but then decided against it. Icha Icha Paradise was much more entertaining than being under Sakura's chakra enhanced fist.

* * *

Hinata sighed, training had finished hours ago, and there was nothing else to do but sit in the courtyard to stare at the golden koi fish. Neji wasn't exactly 'talkative' and he was already on a mission and Sakura took a week off every month to "hang out" with her team, so there was no one to talk to. She might've read a few scrolls in the library, but she had already finished them during the past few years, and now there really was nothing else to do but stare. To make time pass by, she started to name all the pressure points in a person's body and the way that chakra reacts to pressure and impact. She was about halfway through when she heard a sound come from the bushes, her father came through the greenery and was observing her. She quickly got up and bowed a little before sitting down again. He came and sat down on the other end of the marble bench.

"How are you doing, Hinata?"

"A-ano…fine, Father…"

"Are you sure?"

"H-Hai…"

"Hinata, you are already twenty. It's time that you choose a husband for yourself. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"N-no…"

"Is there anyone from outside the family?"

"No…"

"Good."

Hinata could feel relief in his voice when he said that last word. No matter if she fancied someone outside the clan, she would till be forced to marry inside the clan's main branch to preserve the bloodline and keep the long-standing tradition. It was her duty as an heiress. But she had no chance to favor anyone; after all, she never left the Hyuuga complex and none of the other Hyuugas talked to her. Not even her sister, Hanabi. Hanabi was permitted to leave the complex and hang around with her friends while Hinata was not.

Her father stood up and walked out. One his way through the entrance, his cheek seemed to twitch a bit and Hinata found herself being amused by the thought that maybe her stern father was actually _smiling_. Then she dropped her eyes and looked at the koi fish in the pond again. Her father had interrupted her recitation and now she didn't know where to begin again. So she decided to start all over again, after all, she still had hours before dinner was served. Her dull recitation began again and she was so engrossed in it that she never heard him come up behind her.

* * *

Three years before Sasuke or Hinata were born, when the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were still on good terms, the Second Great War ended. Konoha had triumphed with the help of these two noble families and their teams of skilled and formidable ninja. Lord Fugaku and Lord Hiashi had a joint feast to celebrate the end of the war and the honors given to their clans. At the very end of the celebration, Lord Fugaku revealed that there was a special presentation at the end. 

This year, a famed woman who possessed a frightful kekkei genkai arrived at the village. This bloodline limit was near extinction and practically useless when the user isn't properly instructed on it's abilities. The result is that many that carry this kekkei genkai go mad.

Lord Fugaku had been intrigued and had invited the woman to the feast to show off her abilities. Since her bloodline limit was unknown, six of the best ninja from the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan were erecting heavy layers of shields around her. She entered the room and stepped into the barriers. Her hair was white and her skin was pale. She had blank yellow eyes with a red center instead of a black one. Her eyes were half-open and she looked weary.

When she was told to begin, she did nothing at first, but then silvery wisps of chakra started to come from the ground. They formed thousands upon thousands of mirrors. Then her hands started to move. Red lines formed and connected all the mirrors. Her hands moved furiously, blending and weaving all the mirrors together.

Her hair started to take on a black tinge when her fingers moved. Her eyes were wide open now, the pupils turning into blood-red slits. Lord Fugaku commented that this was the reason this kekkei genkai wasn't useful for battle. It seemed more like a ceremony than a real justu; and it took very long to use. Finally, the hand motions stopped and the girl's hair was jet black and her eyes were blood red with flecks of gold. In front of her was a simple, yet elegant silver mirror.

She stared at the mirror and then flipped it over to the two lords sitting side by side at the head table. The mirror was blank to all but the two. Images flashed through their minds while a ghostly voice traveled through their heads and sent a chill down their spines.

Fugaku saw splatters of blood and the shadows of deception while Hiashi heard a blood-curdling scream and a blood-splattered room filled with moonlight. Two voices rang in their heads, making blood drain from their faces. In Lord Fugaku's he heard:

_The last will overcome the first_

_The first will betray the last_

_The first will be swallowed by darkness,_

_Whilst the last entangle with the forbidden past._

_The last will hunt the first_

_But the first will escape the last._

_Those who are first will be last,_

_Those who are last will be first._

A creepy ring resonated in Hiashi's head, sending beads of cold sweat down his cheek.

_First, she will be devastated_

_By one most dear to her_

_Second, she will be betrayed_

_By one most precious to her_

_Finally, she will be killed_

_By one that she loves most_

_From the past will be the future_

_From the future will be the past_

With that, the mirror shattered and the barrier broke. Both of the lords recovered from their trance and laughed nervously. They were too shaken to hear the last and final proclamation from the broken mirror.

_Her future for his revenge,_

_His past for her innocent love_

_Two fates eternally intertwined_

_But only one will appear at Death's door_

_When the time comes…_

* * *

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulders. There was Sasuke Uchiha, standing in all his cold-blooded glory. She gasped when she saw him and stood up. She bowed slightly and then stared at the ground nervously.

"K-konichiha…U-uchiha-s-san…"

"Hn."

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

"To talk to you."

"A-ano…"

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

Hinata blushed furiously, was she supposed to ask why? She always been taught to keep out of other people's business and now, this Uchiha comes and demands to know why she isn't prying into his business. Has the world gone off it's axis? She blinked several times, not knowing what to respond to his question.

"You Hyuugas sure are quiet."

"U-um…I-I think-k th-that i-its o-only m-me…"

"Speak louder and stop trembling, you look pitiful."

"…g-gomen…"

She looked at the ground miserably, whenever she was around strangers she started stuttering uncontrollably. Her father always admonished her for such behavior and now, this person was too! She felt so small and weak in front of his commanding presence. He would make a good ninja, her brain uselessly informed her.

Sasuke looked at her appraisingly; now that he had a second glance, she looked even more tempting than she did in the hospital room. Her pale skin was glowing and her hair was a dark indigo color. Although she spoke like a mouse and stuttered hopelessly, he had to admit; she was almost irresistable. He wondered why she wasn't already married, with her looks, half the men in the town would scramble to even see her.

Screw that.

_All_ men would die for a chance to court her.

He felt strange looking at her, looking at someone who was so weak and reserved, yet so tempting and so, so _inviting_. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that it would be so easy to just make her his on that very spot, but the reasonable part of his brain blocked out that little voice. It was still easy to quell that little voice, but Sasuke knew that it would become harder soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Waugh! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. School's a –beep— and I have no time at all! I can't offer a longer chapter since it's currently 11 at night . . I hope you enjoyed this short one and **please** review!

moonlight haku

* * *


	5. Dreams of Prophecy

_**Unforgivable**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams of Prophecy

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his bed, covered with sweat and red in the face. He didn't have one of _those_ dreams again, although he wished that he had. No, instead he had a dream about _her_, or rather, to bluntly put it, a very wet dream. He had never experienced one before, perhaps because he had never paid any attention to the female population of Konoha before. The only one that got closer to him than the rest was Haruno, and _she_ was…well, unappealing. He crawled off his bed and stumbled to the closed window. He pulled the curtain open and pushed the glass open impatiently. A wave of icy air hit his face, it was refreshing, but after a while, he pulled his head back inside.

It just wouldn't dissipate, the memory of her body, all those wonderful sounds that she was making…he banged his head on the wall, trying to chase those images out of his mind. He was _Uchiha Sasuke_, damn it all! He had a name to protect, as well as a reputation! I'll ask Itachi when it's dawn, he finally decided, although the prospect of going to his brother for help was never even thought of, this was something that he admitted, he had no experience in.

Then he climbed back in his silk-covered bed and promptly threw off the covers. He would have to remember to throw them out before the maid came in; or else he'll have some harsh and _embarrassing_explaining to do. I am not in love, he decided. It's just hormones, just freakin' hormones.

Just. Freakin'. Hormones.

Right?

* * *

_Reddish cliffs and ridges towered high overhead, blocking out the dry, desert sky until only a piece of it was left. The air was heavy and dry, rasping down her throat, and bringing speckles of sand into her eyes. A stream ran nearby, and some desert plants grew on the moist soil around it._

_Hinata looked around in wonder, what beauty and majesty these cliffs beheld! That piece of sky, so blue, so precious that it could make even the most famed poet weep in admiration. And the stream, the bottom could be seen so perfectly, each round pebble and sediment buried underneath for ages. A blinding flash came from the water, leaving Hinata's eyes fire-blind. _

_She stumbled to the river, sitting by the water, wondering what it would feel like against her skin. As she cupped her hands into the flowing water, a silver mirror caught her eyes. As soon as her eyes laid upon it, her hands were edging near it without her knowing. _

_The next thing she knew, she was holding the most elegant, priceless, beautiful mirror ever made. But when she looked at it, it didn't show her reflection, but a man's. Someone she knew, but so foreign. Chills went down her back._

_Suddenly, this place didn't seem safe anymore. _

_The cliffs only served to trap her in and the sky looked dry and dusty with heat. And the silence. There were no sounds at all; she strained her ears, but still, utter nothingness. She stared at the silver mirror again and yelped. It was chipping and crumpling in her hands! Silver letters started to appear on the surface. _

_At last, the time has come_

_For the prophecy of One to be fulfilled_

_To reverse time and space forever, _

_Space and time must be created anew…_

_Now hearken to the first verse_

_Of the end_

'_First, she will be devastated,_

_By one most near to her'_

_What in the end will happen,_

_Be it glorious renewal or the gates of Hades_

_No one will know,_

_Until the end of the beginning…_

_Then the mirror crumpled completely, the pieces falling out of her hands and into the stream. When Hinata looked at the stream again, she screamed._

_The water was blood red. _

Hinata woke up screaming. She looked at her hands quickly, not wanting to see any red shreds sticking to it. Her hands were shaking and covered with cold sweat, but it was just her normal, pale skin. Of course, she thought to herself, it was just a dream, a nightmare, but nevertheless, still just a dream. Hinata had lots of nightmares before; when her mother died in front of her, Hinata never slept for weeks. She always woke up screaming that there were horrible ninja coming after her, threatening to tear her apart just like her mother.

But now Hinata's fear was returning, slowly but surely…

* * *

It was another new day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping sweetly for the beginning of summer. The sky was free of clouds, spare the few wispy ones hanging around the edges of Konoha. A gentle summer breeze drifted lazily throughout the scattered windchimes and open spaces of the prosperous village. Children were playing a humorous game of 'Ninja' and shopkeepers were selling their wares. The marketplace was filled moderately with ninja and commoners alike. The fireworks festival was soon in coming and early birds were already stocking up for the humongous celebration.

This was also the day that a certain Hyuuga Hinata was walking out with a shadow trailing her. She finally convinced her strict father to let her outdoors for a day of shopping. That was her original intention, but as soon as her feet reached beyond the gates; any previous thought of shopping flew out of her head.

The sky was sapphire blue with nary a cloud floating and the air seemed more fresh already. She decided to take a detour to the park; somewhere she hadn't been to for ages.

Swinging softly on the swing, she watched as mothers hefted babies on their hips and fathers threw their children in the air. A soft smile came over her lips when she a saw a little boy pick up a flower and hand it over to a gray-eyed girl.

Somehow, it seemed so…familiar…

A tiny girl walked around the perimeter of the playground, quietly surveying the laughing children and proud parents. She looked around nervously, as if wondering why she was there at all. Her father would be furious if he found out that she sneaked out for the third time in a week.

_Silently, she sat down on a short wooden bench, absentmindedly twirling a blade of grass between her small fingers. Suddenly, she felt someone standing right in front of her. Surprised, she looked up in the eyes of a stony seven-year old. _

"_You're sitting in my seat," he informed her coldly. She blinked rapidly, shocked at his sudden accusation. Just as she got up, he commanded, "You actually listened? Boy, you're wimpy."_

"_I-I'm..sorry…", the purple-haired girl whimpered. She could almost see his eyes rolling and the inner, silent laugh resounding within his mind. When he turned around and walked away, she sat down again with a sigh. Maybe her father was right to keep her inside all the time, then at least the surroundings were more familiar and she was more comfortable. But enticement of sneaking out was too much for even an obedient girl like her. _

_A violet flower was suddenly thrust right before her widened eyes. She quickly wiped her tears away and gingerly picked the flower from his outstretched hand. _

"_A-ano…arigatou…um," she paused, realizing that she didn't know his name._

"_Uchiha Sasuke," he offered. _

_A tiny smile appeared on her lips, "Arigatou... Sasuke." _

_His serious black eyes didn't even change when a slight blush came over his cheeks. He looked away and kicked at the little pile of dirt by his feet. _

"_So, why are you out here…", he stared at her for a second, "Hyuuga-san?"_

_For a moment, she was surprised that he knew her family but then remembered the Hyuugas' distinguishing trait; the pale, pupil-less eyes. Then she replied, "I-I sneaked out…"_

"_Really?", his round eyes widened in astonishment. _

"_Yeah—"_

"_Lady Hinata! Don't you dare sneak out again! Do you know how much trouble you've caused?"_

_The girl whirled around and found a dark-haired Hyuuga standing behind her. The teenager's eyes were stern and frightened the girl. She started to sob and cry. _

"_Hey! Don't bully her! She didn't do anything wrong!", the other boy shouted._

"_You twit, you're too young to understand anything," putting an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Come one, Lady Hinata. People are staring, we should get going before your father throws a fit."_

_The caretaker glared at the little Uchiha boy and left in a whirlwind of leaves. _

"_Hyuuga…" he whispered, staring at the place the girl had just sat, "…Hinata…"_

"Are you alright?"

"Wha—", Hinata looked up and chills started to run down her spine when she realized she was staring straight into the eyes of the little Uchiha boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to shorten these chapters since they are probably boring to read when they're so long and more strenous for me to write. Sorry for the super long wait [SO SORRY!!! Plz review! **

**moonlight haku**

* * *


	6. It Was Called Love

_**Unforgivable**_

**Chapter Five:** It Was Called Love

* * *

Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but no sound managed to come out. She could feel her face freeze and turn deathly pale. His coal black eyes locked with her own white ones and suddenly, the world stopped. For one moment, it was only him and her. For one fleeting moment, something from the past had reappeared. Something breathless, something unimaginable between an Uchiha and a Hyuuga.

It was called love.

Sasuke was the first to come out of the daze. He schooled his features back into the uncaring and cold look that he so carefully cultivated, "You're Hyuuga Hinata?"

It took an extra second for Hinata to react to what he just said. She replied shakily, "H-hai."

"Good. Why are you here? I thought you weren't permitted to leave the Hyuuga palace on your own."

Hinata smiled bitterly, "H-hai. But I c-convinced my f-father to let me o-out. H-how, did you kn-know?"

"Know what?", Sasuke's delicate eyebrows furrowed. Even before she could answer, the answer came to him. _How did he know about the strict rule Lord Hyuuga imposed on his eldest daughter?_ He quickly made up a fib, "My brother told me."

"…a-ano..?" Hinata blinked rapidly. Sasuke's…brother? She didn't think that anyone except a Hyuuga would know about the rule. She stared at the Uchiha again. Who was he anyway? Why was he appearing in her dreams? Why…did she feel so…apprehensive?

"What are you doing?"

A crisp voice shook her out of her momentary daze. She smiled softly and replied, "N-nothing…"

He seemed satisfied, although both he and she knew that was not the case. Even though both of them were screaming silently, wondering if the other knew, if the other felt the same way…if they had truly known each other before.

* * *

_Why?_

"_Remember… when we first met?"_

_The woman smiled softly, cherishing the memory. Her silk eyes swam with unshed tears and her chest screamed in the unforgettable agony of a heart breaking. The man behind her seemed to be remembering too. _

"_It was love at first sight…or so we thought, right, Sasuke?"_

"_It doesn't matter," the man tried to regain his cold demeanor, trying to block the onslaught of emotions, the flood of painful memories back in to his numbed mind. _

"_It hurts…so much," another tear slid down her pale face. The moonlight made the tear sparkle as it ran down her cheek, leaving a wet trail. Her eyes glittered and the smile wavered on her brave mask of a face. Upon hearing her words, the Uchiha behind her moved suddenly, as if to wipe the tear off her face, but stopped himself in an instant. _

"_Don't make me do this, Hinata," his voice seemed to almost tremble. _

"_I can't change what was meant to be, Sasuke," a few strands of purple hair waved silently in the wind, as she whispered, "The least you can do…is remember… what we once had. It was called love, Sasuke."_

_Before he could react, she flicked a kunai out of her sleeve raised it high in the darkness. A single tear slid down her face for the last time, "I'm sorry…it had to be this way…" _

_Why?_

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Sasuke offered the timid Hyuuga heiress his hand as she got up shyly. Her pearly white eyes seemed to reflect everything around them. When they reached the beginning edge of the busy marketplace, he could see a tiny sliver of a smile appear on her face. He guessed that this was one of the few times that she was ever really allowed to see so many people.

They walked past a clothing store when suddenly, Hinata gasped. She jerked her hand out of Sasuke's reach and ran back to the previous store. She picked out three silk kimonos with floral designs on them and hurriedly put them in her bag. As she handed the money to the shopkeeper, she mumbled to Sasuke, "I-I'm sorry for b-being so im-impolite…I-it's just," she gulped quietly, "..I h-have to b-buy someth-thing o-or f-father will g-get s-suspicious."

His black eyes narrowed a bit as he digested the information. "So," he tried to strike up a conversation, "does your father let you come out often?" He watched as she smiled sadly and shake her head slowly. She continued to stare at the ground while clutching the bags to her chest, "There's a sh-shadow following me; so h-he c-can still monit-tor me."

Sasuke nodded while he tried to sense the chaka signature of the person following them. But even while he strained, he just couldn't sense anything. While he was searching, he heard a soft voice say, "You c-can't sense h-him. He's very w-well hidden."

"Oh," Sasuke smiled grimly, "Your father places a lot of trust in him. It seems like your father cares about you a lot, Hyuuga-san."

"J-just Hinata, p-please, Uchiha-san," her soft, pink lips spread in a smile, "Sometimes, I-I think he c-cares ab-about m-me too m-much."

"If I call you Hinata ,then just call me Sasuke." He looked the other way, "No need to be so unfriendly, after all."

"It's n-not called being im-impolite, Uch—Sasuke," Hinata walked a few steps ahead, "We n-need t-to look out f-for m-manners, af-after all."

A bunch of children flew past them in whirlwind of dust that left Hinata coughing. Sasuke yelled angrily after the children while Hinata half coughed and half giggled. He turned his burning eyes on her when he heard her unseemly laugh, "What's so funny?"

"J-just," she straightened up again, "You l-look s-so f-funny wh-when you get m-mad."

Despite himself, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He never showed his emotions freely around anyone, and no one had really ever appreciated it when he did. Her milky eyes turned on him again and that soft smile he would come to treasure appeared again. "B-but you kn-know what?" Hinata said, "Y-you l-look b-better when you sm-smile, Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could reply, a flash ran past Hinata leaving them in the dust. He heard her shriek and felt her presence disappear from beside him. Right after the first flash disappeared, another figure dashed out from behind the bushes. The figure's white eyes glanced at him for a second, as if saying, _this is all your stupid fault, Uchiha._

He wiped the dust from his eyes and chased in the direction both of them went.

* * *

Hinata woke up in a dark warehouse with her eyes blindfolded and limbs bound with chakra-blockers. She activated her Byakugan, but could see nothing except the humming of the chakra in her blindfold. This person had experience with capturing Hyuugas.

She waited silently in the darkness, pretending to be knocked out so nothing dargerous would happen to her. But while she waited, her mind was racing. This person was skilled—and very good at their job. For her, the heir of the Hyuuga clan, they could demand anything from the clan—except the secret of the Byakugan, of course. For that, they would have to kill her before any of her clan came to the rescue.

Lying there on the cold, concrete ground, she wondered if Neji, the shadow following her, could find where she was. The building was cloaked with a chakra field around it; that much, she could still sense. If he didn't have any help, there probably wasn't any way he could get in. By that time though, she could be dead or sold as a slave.

Anything was possible.

The ground shook and the thud of bodies falling to the ground reached her ears. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She could sense Neji's chakra, which appeared deep blue in her vision, but he could also sense someone else…someone with lightening white-blue chakra. Both of them seemed to be going mad.

The bunch of unfamiliar red chakra in her senses began to decrease one by one. She didn't even realize that she was sitting upright until a rough leg kicked her down.

"Looks like yer friends are comin', princess. They're dropping like flies out there," a deep voice chuckled. Hinata hid the horror from her features, afraid to show any expression. Weren't those ninja outside his _comrades_? How could he talk about them like…like they were insignificant insects? A grubby hand reached down and pinched her roughly on the cheek.

"Hey, don't bruise her too much," a distinctly feminine voice said, "With some luck, she'll sell for a pretty price as some bed-warmer."

"Fine," Hinata felt the man get up, "I was just playin' around, that's all. You think they'll be able to get in?"

"Probably," the woman answered , "You idiot, didn't I tell you that Hyuuga Neji was an ANBU captain? But either way…I'll take care of him. By the time I'm done, nothing but a puddle of blood will be left."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Now that I look back, everything I've written so far has been a MESS! Those previous chapters need some serious reconstructing. Well, the story is progressing along nicely, although it would be nice if I received more REVIEWS. Just a suggestiong.

**moonhaku**

* * *


End file.
